Wonderful Tonight
by LightWoman
Summary: A Callian one-shot. Cal visits Gillian's office at the end of the day... what will he find there?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

So, I said I wasn't going to do anymore one-shots until I'd finished my ongoing story… well, I lied :-p

Inspired by the Eric Clapton song, 'You look wonderful tonight'. I don't own that either, sadly.

Wonderful Tonight

Glancing idly at the clock on his desk, Cal Lightman noticed that it was almost seven thirty. He'd like to be able to say he'd only started working late after his divorce, but the truth – sad as it might seem to some – was the office had always been one of the places he felt most comfortable. Compared with going home to an empty house or a wife who considered arguing one of her favourite pastimes, staying at the office, the place where he always knew what he was doing, was a far better option. Since her divorce, Foster also seemed to be staying at the office later and later. _Of course_, Cal told himself, _that has nothing to do with it._

She hadn't been in yet to say goodnight – but then she didn't always. Pushing his chair back with a loud scrape, he left his office and wandered down the corridor to his other favourite room at the Lightman Group: Foster's office. Knocking lightly, he heard a soft but surprised 'come in'. Pushing open the door, he was unprepared for what he saw.

Gillian was wearing an ebony dress that accentuated her curves and showed off her long, slim legs. Her hair was piled on top of her head, apart from a few strands that hung down, loosely framing her face. She was wearing a pair of diamond earrings and the pendant Cal had bought her for her last birthday.

Cal let out a low whistle. "Some special occasion you forgot to mention Foster?"

She smiled, blushing slightly. "No, I… I'm meeting someone, for dinner. It's a place close by, so I thought it was easier to get ready here than go home, and then come back…"

Cal nodded, trying to keep a look of jealousy flashing across his face. Of course she was dating – she'd been divorced almost three months, did he really think some other man wasn't going to come along and snatch her up? "Anyone I know?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

She shook her head. "It's not even someone I know."

"Come again, love?"

Gillian perched herself on the edge of her desk, her legs stretching out in front of her. Trying to keep his eyes on her face, Cal waited patiently for an answer.

"It's… it's a blind date." She smiled, but looked a little embarrassed. "And I know that's probably stupid… I don't even know why I agreed to go tonight – my friend Abby sort of bullied me into it." She gave a small, nervous laugh. "I don't even know what this guy is like, really, Abby hasn't told me much, but here I am, worrying what he'll think of me."

"Seriously?" Cal shook his head, a laugh forming on his lips.

Misunderstanding him, Gillian frowned. "Yes, I know it's a stupid, girly thing to do… getting dressed up for some guy I probably won't end up seeing again anyway, but…"

"I don't think that's stupid, love," Cal told her. "I just don't get the part where you're worried. What are you worried about, exactly? That this guy doesn't like gorgeous, sexy women?"

Gillian felt a blush rising on her cheeks. _He's your best friend_, she told herself. _That's why he said that – to be nice. Nothing more._ "Cal," she said, because she couldn't think of anything else to say. He was still staring at her, as he often did, but there was an extra intensity to his gaze tonight that she hadn't seen before.

"You've got nothing to worry about, love," he told her. "You look wonderful tonight." He paused. "You look wonderful every bloody night."

Gillian was used to silences between her and Cal – a lot of their communication took place without words, and they were comfortable enough with each other to often lapse into an easy silence. But this silence felt different, somehow. Almost… charged.

Gillian had no idea what propelled her next action – one moment she was sat on her desk, the next she had her arms wrapped around Cal's neck, her lips pressed against his. It took less than a second for Cal to respond – opening his mouth to hers, he pulled her in closer to him, running his hands up her back and then reaching up to pull out the clip that held her hair in place. Gently teasing his fingers through her hair as Gillian deepened the kiss, Cal marvelled at the fact that not only was this happening – finally, _finally_ he was kissing Gillian Foster – but that she had initiated it.

Breaking away at last, Gillian let out the sexiest moan Cal had ever heard – how he managed to control himself and not pull her to him for another earth-shattering kiss at that moment, he had no idea.

"Blimey Foster," he said. "I'll compliment you more often if this is your response."

"Shut up." She playfully swatted at his arm, then turned around and picked up her bag.

Heart sinking like a stone, Cal wondered how a moment as wonderful as the one they'd just shared could be followed by Foster leaving him to go on a date with another man. Suddenly he became aware of the fact that she was dialling a number on her phone – seconds later, the reason for her phone call caused his heart to lift.

"James, it's Gillian… yes… I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. No, no, everything's fine, I just… I just realised it would be a mistake. I'm sorry. Okay… bye." Hanging up the phone, she tossed it back in her bag and turned to face Cal.

"So… where were we?"

Grinning, Cal closed the gap between them, and reached up to place one hand on either side of her face. "We're where we should have been a long time ago, love," he said softly, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes – the eyes he'd always felt he could drown in, if she'd just let him. "Now, since you're looking so exceptionally wonderful tonight, I don't think that dress should go to waste. Dinner?"

"Hmm…" Gillian seemed to consider the offer. "It's tempting, but…" With a sudden force that surprised him, she spun Cal around, pushing him against the desk and pressing her body close up against his. Leaning in, her hair brushing against his neck and her hands gently caressing his chest, she purred, "I have a better idea."

-

-

-

-

**A/N Sorry guys, I'm finishing it there! The rest is up to your imaginations ;-)**


End file.
